


Tunnel Of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jerky dorks, minor makorin, sousuke being sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Rin makes Sousuke and Haru go on the tunnel of love ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel Of Love

Rin dragged Makoto along in front of him, Haru and Sousukedawdled behind the two love birds awkwardly. Rin and Makoto had decided to tell them they were together after they had arranged for hanging out. So somehow it had turned into a double date for Makoto and Rin but an awkward outing for Sousuke and Haru.

“Let’s go in the tunnel of love you guys!” Rin exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed Makoto’s wrist and hurried over to the ride. Groaning in sync the dolphin and whale shark both approached the ride with thick tension. Rin and Makoto stepped in a floating swan excitedly; both were flushing and chatting away excitedly. Meanwhile Sousuke and Haru were fighting over the side they wanted. The manager of the ride looked at them strangely as the pair finally decided. As soon as Haru was in he was half out of the ride as it set off. He looked into the crystal water underneath their swan. “Don’t even think about it Nanase” Sousuke warned grumpily.

Haru cringed at the bright pink fairy lights as they entered the long tunnel filled with ‘romantic’ stuff. With his eyes trained on Sousuke who wasn't looking, Haru began to take off his shirt and just as he was unbuckling his belt. Large, rough hands grabbed his small hands. “Nanase” Sousuke warned grumpily.

Childishly Haru stuck his tongue out at the frustrated swimmer, “Seriously!?” he exclaimed like a frustrated parent. “If you jump in Makoto will have my head on a silver platter” Sousuke growled. Protectively Sousuke repositioned his hands so Haru’s small wrists were captured in one hand.

Haru looked over his shoulder embarrassingly as a light flush dusted over his cheeks. He couldn’t help but like the roughness of Sousuke’s palm.

Suddenly the swan came to an abrupt stop and a gate was firmly in place. Up in the nearest corner was a camera aimed directly at the couple in the swans. On the gate was a red sign with pink writing. “To pass this point, kiss your partner” Sousuke read in an annoyed voice. Haru widened his blue eyes at this and froze.

“Seriously?” Sousuke grumbled, “I have to kiss you?” he questioned turning his attention to the frozen dolphin who he still had captive. Haru averted eye contact and looked back over his shoulder disinterestingly.

 

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Sousuke turned his attention to the latter who was still looking over his shoulder. Carefully , Sousuke pulled Haru onto his lap by his two wrists and gripped Haru’s defined jaw with his free hand.

 

“Wha-“ Haru began only to be silenced with a rough kiss , Sousuke’s lips hungrily devoured Haru’s chapped lips. He bit Haru’s bottom lip to earn a gasp which allowed him to slip his tongue in. Sousuke grinned into the kiss as he felt the stubborn latter unwillingly melt into his touch. Haru was like jelly and in a daze when Sousuke pulled back.

 

“What a kiss, Sousuke!” Rin taunted. Rin and Makoto stood at the ending; Gulping Sousuke panicked and did the first thing he thought of. He yanked Haru’s wrists and shoved him out of the swan. The other fell in with a loud yelp. Sousuke ignored the looks from the other couples as he stepped off of the swan dripping with water, and basically ran to the nearest bathroom.

He needed to calm down and fast because holy god, he just kissed Haru for longer than he needed to and everyone had seen it and Haru had kissed back and he needed help.

At least Haru would have cooled off though, Sousuke sourly thought.


End file.
